1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to SOI devices. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to e-fuses formed in SOI configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits formed on semiconductor wafers typically include a large number of circuit elements, which form an electric circuit. In addition to active devices such as, for example, field effect transistors and/or bipolar transistors, integrated circuits can include passive devices such as resistors, inductors and/or capacitors. In particular, during the fabrication of complex integrated circuits using CMOS technology, millions of transistors, i.e., N-channel transistors and P-channel transistors, are formed on a substrate including a crystalline semiconductor layer.
A field effect transistor, irrespective of whether an N-channel transistor or a P-channel transistor is considered, typically comprises so-called PN junctions that are formed by an interface of highly doped regions, referred to as drain and source regions, with a slightly doped or non-doped region, such as a channel region, disposed between the highly doped regions. In a field effect transistor, the conductivity of the channel region, i.e., the drive current capability of the conductive channel, is controlled by a gate electrode formed adjacent to the channel region and separated therefrom by a thin insulating layer. The conductivity of the channel region, upon formation of a conductive channel due to the application of an appropriate control voltage to the gate electrode, depends on, among other things, the dopant concentration, the mobility of the charge carriers and, for a given extension of the channel region in the transistor width direction, the distance between the source and drain regions, which is also referred to as channel length. Hence, in combination with the capability of rapidly creating a conductive channel below the insulating layer upon application of the control voltage to the gate electrode, the conductivity of the channel region substantially affects the performance of MOS transistors. Thus, as the speed of creating the channel, which depends on the conductivity of the gate electrode, and the channel resistivity substantially determine the transistor characteristics, the scaling of the channel length is a dominant design criterion for accomplishing an increase in the operating speed of the integrated circuits.
In order to improve the product yield, a technique has been developed of “trimming” or electrically excluding circuit blocks which are no longer operable. This technique, particularly used during manufacturing of memory arrays, relies on redundant circuit blocks which can be incorporated into the main integrated circuit and activated once a defective circuit portion has been detected. On the other hand, the defective circuit block may be trimmed or electrically removed by blowing a fuse or a group of fuses which can electrically disconnect the defective block from the main circuit when in the open configuration. Reprogramming of an integrated circuit is thus rendered possible in a dynamic manner, even after the chip has been manufactured.
Electronic fuses (e-fuses; the terms “fuse” and “e-fuse” are used as interchangeable terms herein) may be used in complex integrated circuits as important mechanisms to allow adapting the performance of certain circuit portions to comply with performance of other circuit portions, for instance after completing the manufacturing process and/or during use of the semiconductor device, for instance when certain critical circuit portions may no longer comply with corresponding performance criteria, thereby requiring an adaptation of certain circuit portions, such as re-adjusting an internal voltage supply, thereby re-adjusting overall circuit speed and the like.
Electronic fuses provided in the semiconductor devices represent electronic switches that may be activated once in order to provide a desired circuit adaptation. Hence, the electronic fuses may be considered as having a high impedance state, which typically represents a programmed state, and having a low impedance state, typically representing a. non-programmed state of the electronic fuse. Since these electronic fuses may have a significant influence on the overall behavior of the entire integrated circuit, a reliable detection of the non-programmed and the programmed state has to be guaranteed, which is accomplished on the basis of appropriately designed logic circuitry. Furthermore, since typically these electronic fuses may be actuated only once over the lifetime of the semiconductor device under consideration, a corresponding programming activity has to ensure that a desired programmed state of the electronic fuse is reliably generated in order to provide well-defined conditions for the further operational lifetime of the device.
The programming of an e-fuse typically involves the application of a voltage pulse, which in turn induces a current pulse of sufficient current density in order to cause a permanent modification of a specific portion of the fuse. Thus, the electronic behavior of the fuse and the corresponding conductors for supplying the current and voltage to the fuse have to be precisely defined to obtain a reliable programmed state of the fuse. For this purpose, polysilicon is conventionally used for the fuse bodies, for instance in combination with a metal silicide, in which electromigration effects, in combination with other effects, caused by the current pulse, such as a significant heat generation, may then result in a permanent line degradation, thereby generating a high-ohmic state of the fuse body.
However, in the course of aggressive downscaling, for example, in the context of sub 28 nm or even sub 22 nm, Very Large Scale Integrated (VLSI) Circuits CMOS technologies, the conventional manufacture of e-fuses proves to be very complicated and bears the risk of severe failures. Moreover, conventionally formed e-fuses have a demand for relatively large areas and e-fuses realized in back end-of-line (Beol) stacks typically suffer from the need for relatively high currents for blowing the fuses. In addition, the conventional manufacturing process for e-fuses cannot readily be integrated in the process flows used for manufacturing Fully Depleted SOI devices including High-K Metal Gate (HKMG) transistor devices.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides a method of manufacturing an e-fuse that can readily be integrated in advanced VLSI CMOS manufacturing and an e-fuse with a simplified design and more reliable operation as compared to the art.